Applications
by aznsensation
Summary: Cassie has to fill out a college application.
1. Filling Out Information

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate.

Season: Set in after New Order Part 2

**Applications**

Time: 1400

**Cassie's POV:**

College applications will be the death of me! Look at me. It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon and I'm stuck here at the kitchen table with college applications. Life just isn't fair sometimes. Dominic wanted to do something today. He laughed when I told him what I was doing instead. These aren't even due until January. It's November! But Daniel and Sam insisted I do them early. Sam said I could go out with Dominic tonight if I finished this before she got home. Maybe she won't come home tonight. Wouldn't be the first time. But she promised, and Sam rarely if ever breaks her promise. Ok what do I have so far?

First Name: Cassandra  
Last Name: Fraiser  
Birthday: August 3, 1986

That was easy enough.

Hometown: Hanka

Haha. Gosh, I've been living on Earth for six years now and I still can't get that out of my system. Better white that out or it'll be a serious security violation.

Hometown: Colorado Springs, CO

That's better. What's next? Let's see.

Mother: Janet Fraiser  
Living: No

Sigh. Mom. She's only been dead for a few months but it seems like it's been forever since the last time I saw her. I still can't believe she's gone. I remember when Sam told me. I was in complete shock. She couldn't be dead. She was Dr. Fraiser, an important staff member at the SGC. She's not supposed to die. That's what I thought when she first told me. Then I heard how she died and why she died. She was saving a life and that's what she did. That was her purpose in life. It was only fitting that she died doing what she did best…saving lives. Hell, she saved mine. She took me in when I needed a home. Not that the other members of SG-1 wouldn't, but it couldn't have been the same if they did. The team's been really supportive right now, especially Sam. She took this one hard as well. Speaking of Sam…

Guardian: Samantha Carter  
Occupation:

Goa'uld ass-kicker.

Occupation: Astrophysicist  
Employer:

The government's most top secret military base ever.

Employer: NORAD

Maybe filling these things out isn't so bad after all.

Desired Area of Study:

Hm, this is a tough one. What do I want to do when I grow up? Well my counselor at school always asked, "who has the job you want?" I had said Hilary Duff because she got to work with Chad Michael Murray. She gave me a look and then restated the question saying, "who has the _job_ you want, not the guy." Acting was a job. Now I realize that maybe I should've taken her question more seriously back then. Alright, who do I want to be when I grow up? Let's make a list.

Uncle George – General in USAF, ex-commanding officer of the SGC, Head of Homeworld Security

Wow, that's quite a resume. Uncle George sure has things going for him. I hope one day to be as accomplished and respected as he is. However, "with great power comes great responsibility." I'm not sure if I could do what he's done for the past seven years. He commands the country's biggest secret and holds in his hands the lives of so many officers. Every time he sends a team through the Stargate, he could be sending them to their deaths. Try writing all those letters of regrets to the families. However he does have to show the _most_ patience towards Jack. I don't know how he's managed to put up with that for seven years. Then the whole threatening of my family things doesn't sound too happy. Too many enemies and too many threats. I admire Uncle George but I think I'll stay away from the Air Force…X.

Jack – General in USAF, ex-leader of SG-1, newly appointed commanding officer of SGC

Who would have thunk it? Jack O'Neill…General Jack O'Neill, commander of the SGC. That's kind of scary. If you had asked me like five years ago if I saw this coming, I would have said not in a million light years. Ok so he's not as dumb as he lets on. He's actually pretty smart and the best military officer one could ask for. Although, I know Jack loves the SGC and would never say this, I don't think he really likes his new job. He misses going on missions. I can tell. He's like a little mini Uncle George if you look at his resume but they're completely different. Jack's made his share of enemies over the years. He is known throughout the galaxy. That's pretty cool. But again, Air Force, maybe it's not that bad. I shouldn't rule it completely out. But it's Jack, I can't be Jack…X.

Sam – astrophysicist, Major in the USAF, member of SG-1

Well, I've always admired Sam. She's smart and people rely on her to come up with answers. She gets to go to other planets and play with cool doohickeys. She also gets a cool uniform and has the title of Dr. AND Major in front of her name. However she doesn't have a Mrs. even though she works with the man of her dreams but won't admit it! Working with Jack would be fun, but he might get too annoying after awhile. I don't see how she does it. Besides, physics isn't really my thing. Sorry Sam…X.

Daniel – doctor of archeology, linguist, member of SG-1

Hm, Daniel. The doctor part sounds nice but I think I should stop at the word archeology. Hey, I've got nothing against what he does. Whatever melts his butter. A linguist might be cool though. I could talk in many different languages. I'll never know as many as he does though. Of course he _is_ like the expert on Goa'uld and Ancient languages. However he is a nerd I hate to say it. But he's my favorite nerd! I'm not sure if I can get into the whole history thing. That's a little shall we say, boring! He _does_ get to go offworld without being in the military and he does seem to have his way with the ladies. Not that I would want my way with the ladies. Maybe with the gentlemen but that's another story. But again, he has to put up with Jack's criticism. Nope, not Daniel…X.

Teal'c – ex-first prime of Apophis, leader in the Jaffa rebellion, member of SG-1

Now Teal'c's a good one! We have a lot in common, both aliens of this world. This could work out. Hm, not too keen on the whole Jaffa revenge thing _but_ I can understand it. Teal'c's an amazing warrior with great skills. Perhaps he could teach me some one day. But he doesn't say much. You never know what's really going on in his head. I don't know if I could be as mysterious and deep as him. However, he does put up with Jack very well and Jack seems to give him the least of his sarcasm. Yet, Teal'c's got a weird sense of humor. Maybe it's just the Jaffa thing. And about that, leading a rebellion is hard work. Yeah, so I guess T is off the list…X.

Jacob/Slemak – Tauri/Tokra liaison, former General in USAF

Uh, I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to do what Jacob has to do. I don't know if I could be in the middle of a fragile alliance or in the middle of any Tauri and Tokra, especially Anise and Jack. Now _that_ would be scary. Now he doesn't have to deal with Jack on a daily basis but he does have the rest of the universe. Besides, missions to the depths of hell aren't very appealing either. However, he gets to share his body with one of the oldest and wisest Tokra who I hear has a pretty good sense of humor and they did save each other's lives. That's gotta count for something. As much as I love Jacob and Selmak, I don't think so…X.

Siler – technician at the SGC, permanent resident in the infirmary

I'm not even going to go here. Not too keen on being accident prone….X.

Sigh. Ok here's my list:

X Uncle George – General in USAF, ex-commanding officer of the SGC, Head of Homeworld Security

X Jack – General in USAF, ex-leader of SG-1, newly appointed commanding officer of SGC

X Sam – astrophysicist, Major in the USAF, member of SG-1

X Daniel – doctor of archeology, linguist, member of SG-1

X Teal'c – ex-first prime of Apophis, leader in the Jaffa rebellion, member of SG-1

X Jacob/Slemak – Tauri/Tokra liaison, former General in USAF

X Siler – technician at the SGC, permanent resident in the infirmary

Oh this is great. Let's move on. Maybe I can answer the next question.

Essay: Who in your life do you most want to be like?

Ok, someone did this on purpose. I know it. Sigh. Ugh, it's already 4 o'clock. The movie starts at 7:30. I can do this. Think Cassie, think. Oh my gosh, duh!

* * *

Time: 1930 

**Third Person POV:**

"Cassie, I'm home!"

Sam walked through the door and threw her keys onto the side table. She went and checked her answering machine. None.

"Cassie!"

There was no answer. She probably went out with Dominic. _Well she better had finished that application._ She went into the kitchen and saw a stack of papers on the table. A note in Cassie's handwriting was on top.

Sam,

All done! Aren't you proud of me? Went out with Dominic. I'll be home by 11. Promise.

Love,

Cassie

She smiled at the note and looked down at the application. She was going to leave it alone when something caught her eye. She pulled out the piece of paper that had a list of people at the SGC with their occupations. She smiled even more as she read the descriptions Cassie made. Sam decided to take a quick look just to make sure she had really finished. As she flipped through, it looked to be complete. As she came to the end, she smiled.

Desired Area of Study: medicine

* * *

Next Chapter: Cassie's Essay

R&R!


	2. The Essay

**Note:** Sorry it's been awhile. I've had applications of my own to fill out. I know how Cassie feels. :) So here's the essay that Cassie had to write. Hope it's satisfactory.

* * *

**Cassie's Essay**

**Essay:** Who in your life do you most want to be like?

My real family and friends were taken away from when I was only twelve years old. I was truly alone in the world with no place to go. However, I was saved when a group of explorers found me and rescued me from my home. Part of the United States Air Force, they embraced me and treated me with the utmost kindness. They had every reason to be afraid of me and leave me to die, but the goodness in their hearts could not allow them to do so and for that I am eternally grateful. Since then, my family has been comprised of doctors, scientists, and military officers. The United States military is one of the greatest institutions ever established. Many often criticize it but if they were to see what I have seen, then they would understand. I have seen the loyalty and friendships that fellow officers have established over the years of watching each other's backs. I have experienced the determination and angst of fulfilling the mantra "no man left behind." I could choose from thousands of men and women who pledge their lives to each other every day for the sake of protecting this country, this world.

I could easily choose one of the many scientists I have been surrounded by. On a daily basis they are solving problems that are out of this world. Or I could choose one of the technicians that work in Cheyenne Mountain. Their jobs often get overlooked but they are what make the complex run every day. And then I could choose one of the military officers that roam the hallways of the mountain. They are all dedicated in protecting each and every one of us who go about our daily lives, many times not even thinking twice about our soldiers who fight for us. However when I really think about it, I can truly only say there are six people in my life that I really want to be like: my four rescuers, their commanding officer, and my adopted mother.

The four members that rescued me six years ago have remained close to me ever since. I consider them my closest family and they have taught me things that I could not even begin to explain. They are all so different yet they consider each other to be family. They have been through so much together and even apart. One lost his young son to an accident that involved his hand gun. His wife left him because of it and he has never really forgotten. Another lost her mother when she was only a teen and had a father who was never there for her. And even after reconciling withher father she still has a brother he would like to distance himself from them both. Anoter lost both of his parents when he was a small boy in an accident and was then shunned by his grandfather. He was considered crazy for some of his theories yet he has persisted to becoming one of the greatest linguists in the world. And finally, the last has been called a traitor to his home for standing up for the freedom of his people. He has lost his wife and rarely gets to see his son for he is still wanted in his homeland. Smart, strong, resourceful, and loyal, these four people have faced adversaries that most cannot even fathom. Yet they still persevere and continue to make sacrifices to this day for the good of their people. Now who would not want to be like that?

Their commanding officer has an even tougher job. Day in and day out, he must ask good men and women to risk their lives to go on missions. He faces decisions everyday, some harder than the ones the President makes, and I say that with all due respect to the President. And even tougher is the task of writing the fateful letters that no family wants to receive if they have a loved one in the military. The general is one of the most loved and respected officers the military has ever had. He has postponed his retirement twice knowing full well that his country still needed him. He is a loyal man and a loving grandfather. I could only wish and hope that I can be as loved and accomplished as he is.

However, hands down, the one person I most want to be like is my adopted mother, Janet Fraiser. She adopted me soon after I was brought to Colorado Springs and for the next six years, I called her my mom and she called me her daughter. Those six years were some of the happiest of my life. I was given a dog, I went to school, and I made friends. I felt like a normal child. She gave up her comfortable lifestyle to give me a home and care for me as if I were her biological daughter. However it is not the many things that she did for me that I admire her the most for. Instead it is the things that she did for those she loved, for those she worked with, and for those she did not even know. She _never_ gave up on a patient and refused more than anybody to leave a fellow officer behind. She was very much respected even though she was a petite woman and she loved what she did. So much so that she made the ultimate sacrifice doing that job. A few months ago, the lovable doctor was killed in the line of duty and again I was left motherless. I was saddened by the news of her death but comforted knowing that she died doing what she did best, saving people.

She might be gone from this life, but she will live forever in her memory. The officer that she was tending to when she got hit survived and is able to be there for the life of his newborn baby girl, Janet. I might have lost another mother, but I know I will be able to live through it. However, this little girl was given the chance to grow up with both of her parents because of my mom. You might not ever recognize her name, but she has touched the lives of many including me and is the person that I most want to be like, Janet Fraiser.

* * *

You like? 


End file.
